Persecution
by Light1
Summary: Alucard comes into the world of men with Maria and Richter's help.
1. Chapter 1

**Persecution**

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter: 1 of 4

Setting: Post SOTN.

 _Italics = thoughts and flashbacks_

 **Chapter One**

The Silent Forest was always dark. Maria glanced up at the thick canopy and wondered about it, the trees lower down looked dead, thin, pale and wiry. But at their peak they suddenly erupted into life, spreading thin, leafy branches wide, covering the ground in a blanket of shade. Even when the sun was at it's strongest it struggled to breach the dense canopy.

The constant shade made the forest cold, and plant life on the ground was slim. Maria shivered as she headed deeper wondering to herself if it was some kind of magic that made the trees grow in such a strange way. If they had been designed that way by some deranged botanist.

A rabbit skittered across her path, pausing for a moment to stare at her, blinking black eyes at her in pure bewilderment at her presence. She almost said hello to it, but a harpy shriek cut her off and the tiny rabbit met a grizzly fate under the monster's claws. Without thinking Maria lashed out sending a small silver dagger at the creature. The silver grazed the monster and embedded itself in a tree, the attack enough to make the creature launch itself into the air and flee with its prize.

"Awful beast," Maria muttered retrieving her dagger. She was well aware of the laws of predator and prey, but it didn't sit right with her when the predator was a monster. If a fox had caught the rabbit she'd still have been sad for the poor things death but somehow the fact that the creature that had killed the rabbit was a monster made up of man and bird made the poor things death all the worse.

Very little natural wildlife lived in this forest; no natural birds lived in its trees, no fish in its streams and ponds and only a few small creatures on its soil. Those that did live here were small and unobtrusive; they survived by hiding from the larger inhabitants of the forest. Monsters called this place home, refugees from the fallen castle.

But despite the danger men, and sometimes women braved the Silent Forest. Men came for the honor and for the gold, there was much coin to be had should you present a fully grown werewolf pelt to the local tanner and everyone loved a hero. A man who could truthfully say he'd braved the haunted forest and brought back a prize would rarely be lonely.

The woman usually came for the herbs. Rare and useful plants grew in this forest, among the other less rare and far more dangerous blooms. These herbs could heal the sick, mend wounds and enhance virility. A woman who could boast owning these herbs and knowing how to use them would never be without a husband for long. These were dangerous times and men were often hurt. If your wife could heal then you had a much higher chance of reaching your mature years. Maria knew that this was not always so, centuries ago women with healing prowess were often confused for witches. She had heard the tale of Dracula's wife, a kind woman who had burned for her craft and her marriage to the monster.

Every now and then Maria would that the risk a venture into the Silent Forest. She cared not for attracting a husband, but she did care about her family and Richter Belmont, her brother in law, had a remarkable talent for injuring himself on a regular basis. He had been known to exhaust her supply which would last normal men months in mere days. Yesterday he had come to her with a cut on his arm that was starting to look like it may inconvenience him, it was starting to darken at the edges and the smell wasn't right. But when she had turned to her cupboard she had found it bare. So today she had come to the wood despite the rain that was threatening to turn to snow and ice.

Her small leather bag was slowly filling with plant matter that encouraged healing and longevity. She was considering turning back, the sky, what she could occasionally see of it, was growing darker. She knew all too well that the darkness brought the worst of the monsters. The creatures that would be only too happy to tear the flesh from her bones and suck out the marrow. A few had already tried their luck but Maria had survived the castle and was not a small helpless girl. She was capable of protecting herself from many of the monsters and was apt at staying out of the way of those she could not fight.

But for the last few minutes, she had felt eyes on her and something in her gut was telling her that these eyes were dangerous, more dangerous than she could handle alone. Listening to her instincts she turned and headed back to the village, her ears straining for sounds and her heart starting to beat faster as her feeling of anxiety grew. She was coming close to the village when she noticed the footsteps, the slow heavy gait of one of the larger monsters, possibly an ogre, or one of the knights. She took a deep breath and quickened her pace; most of the larger monsters were slow and not particularly dangerous if they could be avoided. She was fast and trusted herself to be able to outmaneuver most of the larger creatures. But she didn't want to run to soon, any monster no matter the breed would chase if you ran, she needed to be closer to the edge of the forest before she risked running.

A sudden screech from close behind her made her blood run ice cold in her veins. Her legs felt suddenly weak at the realization of what was behind her. A warg, an Alpha from the sound of it. She cursed and started to run. She was small and light, quick on her feet when she needed to be and she ran like the wind. The footsteps kept pace with her, she could hear the heavy breathing of an alpha warg, she could smell its stink and every now and then she caught a glimpse of grey skin and wiry fur.

It was getting close to her and when she was sure she would have to turn and face the beast a new set of footsteps joined those chasing her. These steps were fast and pounded the earth but were quieter than those of the beast following her. Maria knew forest life well and these new footsteps sounded like a dog or wolf. She would have cursed again had she not needed every breath to keep her running. She could not fight two creatures; she would have been pressing her luck with the alpha warg alone. She started running harder, the forest edge was in sight. If she could clear the forest the beasts wouldn't follow her, they rarely left the forest during the daylight hours. She could make it back to the village before night.

She had only a few yards to go when a great white wolf bolted out from the bushes in front of her and leaped clean over her. She yelped in surprise and hit the ground in a roll, coming to her feet again with her dagger in hand and her magic pulled tight around her. The wolf landed out of sight in the foliage. The sounds that followed made her grip her dagger tighter and try to control her breathing, Richter had taught her not to panic in a fight, and he had taught her well. She felt faint as the stink of blood came heavy on the wind, but she realized that the creatures were fighting, probably over who would win her as a prize. But she did not wait to see which would win the battle, she ran.

When she cleared the edge of the forest she stopped to catch her breath, the sounds of the fight were silent now and she strained desperately to hear something. She took a breath to call for help but she couldn't get the air into her lungs for it. She watched the edge of the forest, waiting to see which monster would emerge, and wondering if it would follow her. She was still gathering her breath when the wolf stepped out, blood covering its white fur and dripping from its muzzle. It made no attempt to leave the forest, it simply watched as if waiting to see what she would do. She watched the creature for a few minutes before she straightened and started moving slowly back towards the village, never taking her eyes off the wolf. The wolf continued to watch her, occasionally shaking its ruff of fur around its neck and yawning as if bored by her slow progress towards the safety of her village. She was slow, but she made it and smiled when she felt herself bump into a building. She glanced behind her and saw that she had walked into the public-house. She glanced back to the forest and blinked in surprise when she saw not a wolf but a man watching her from the forest edge. Alucard made a small bow in her direction and turned back into the forest.

"Wait!" She called but he had retreated into the darkness, "thank you," she breathed softly before turning and walking home.

 **End Chapter One**

Thank you for reading, please review, I'd love to hear what you think of the fic.

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates as well as weekly blogs check out katiemariewriter . co . uk


	2. Chapter 2

**Persecution**

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter: 2 of 4

Setting: Post SOTN.

 _Italics = thoughts and flashbacks_

 **Chapter Two**

"Um Maria you're going to break that plate if you hold it much tighter and we only have three like that," Annette said. Maria frowned, unaware that she had been holding the plate so hard. She loosened her grip on the plate and tried to wash gently.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Maybe I should stop."

"Stop trying to get out of chores Maria," Annette smirked, "I'm not letting you leave to pine over monsters until all the plates are clean."

"I'm not pining," Maria said.

"Yes, you are, come on, hurry up, there's lots still to do and I have other jobs that I want to do this afternoon," Annette said, nudging Maria to get her to hurry. Maria couldn't help but smile and endeavored to be both gentle and fast with her washing.

"There," she said as she picked up the pace. "Am I meeting your exacting standards now?"

"Not quiet but then no one ever does," Annette said drying a plate and leaning down to place it in a cupboard.

"You're too particular," Maria said.

"I am not, this house is my focus, I take care of it and my family well. You should understand focus, I've never met someone so persnickety when it comes to hunting than you, even Richter is more relaxed about his duty than you are," Annette said.

"Ok," Maria said. "I understand, we all have our things that we are particular about."

"Yours just happens to suddenly be a vampire," Annette said turning away. Maria felt her cheeks heat up.

"I told you I'm not…" she started but Annette interrupted.

"You went into the forest, yesterday, the day before and the day before looking for him. You'd be there now if Richter hadn't guilted you into helping me," Annette said. "While it's nice to see you focused on a man for a change, did it have to be that one?"

"Annette don't be cruel," Maria said. "He's not a monster."

"I didn't say he was, I'm sure he's fine if you and Richter think so. What I meant was you've cast your eye onto someone who lives in a forest."

"That's your problem, that he doesn't have a house?" Maria laughed.

"Well, yes," Annette said. "How would you raise a family if there nowhere for you to live? How would he provide for you? What would I serve him when he came to Sunday lunch?"

"You're one of a kind Annette," Maria said washing the last of the dishes. "Only you would worry about that."

"I doubt that," Annette said letting Maria dry her hands on her towel.

"Most people would be concerned that he wasn't human, that he could be facing a mob every time we go into the village, that he might wake up one morning and decide that he's bored of being with me and decide to eat me instead."

"You think he would?" Annette said.

"No!" Maria laughed. "But that's what most people would worry about, not what roast to make him on Sundays and what job he could do." Maria slumped into a chair by the table and moved to peal vegetables for that evening's dinner.

"Don't you touch that knife," Annette said firmly. "If you crack plates it wouldn't surprise me if you cut your hand off with your mind so far from the task at hand."

"Come on Ann," Maria groaned, slipping the knife into her pocket. "You won't let me cook but you won't let me do nothing either."

"No, I said I wouldn't let you pine, you can go outside and help Richter now, he's trying to sort the garden," Annette smiled. "A man trained for his whole life to destroy monsters now fancies himself a farmer, it always makes me smile."

"Cause your not the one who has to help him," Maria muttered.

"Go on it will be good for you," Annette said. "Take your mind of your homeless future husband."

"Annette!" Maria snapped stalking towards the back door. She paused before opening it. "He's only homeless because we tore down his house." She opened the door.

"That's no excuse," Annette called as Maria headed outside. Heading around the house to the small patch of land Richter was attempting to cultivate she found him trying to plant cabbages.

"It's the wrong time of year to plant cabbages," Maria said, Richter glared at her

"Who said I'm planting cabbages?" he muttered.

"I know cabbage seeds when I see them," Maria slumped down on Richter's wheelbarrow which had been upturned in a fit of frustration by the hunter.

"Annette got sick of you breaking plates then?" Richter said slowly, Maria frowned, how did he know why she was out here? Richter gestured at the open window and shrugged.

"I just can't seem to get my head straight," Maria complained, "and for the record, I didn't break anything."

"Sure, you didn't," Richter smirked. "I'm assuming she sent you out here to air your grievance as me?" Maria pulled a face irritated that her family knew her so well. It was lovely in one sense but it could be irritating when she just wanted to be annoyed and frustrated and everyone else found her amusing. She held her tongue for a few long moments before speaking in a rush.

"Why is he hiding from us? Why isn't he sleeping like he said he would? Why won't he come out? It can't be nice sleeping in the forest all the time and it's getting bloody cold."

"Don't swear Maria," Richter muttered, he'd heard all of these questions every day for the last few weeks and was growing tired of repeating his answers. "Maybe it's not us he's staying away from," Richter said softly, Maria frowned Richter gestured at the village a little way down the road "Maybe its people."

"Maybe," Maria said.

"Mobs of men have been well known to kill an individual vampire," Richter said, Maria glared.

"He's not a vampire," she said, Richter shrugged. He knew well what Alucard was and just how little that would matter to a mob. Maria stood and strode towards the forest. Richter called after her but she waved him away.

"Don't worry yourself I'm not going in," she grumbled and stopped walking when she was still a good way from the forest. The forest was damp looking, it had rained a lot recently and it was bitterly cold. It could not be considered a nice place to stay even if one was not human, with human weaknesses to cold and wet. Maria stood for a while simply watching the trees as if she could will the immortal to come forth just by watching.

"You know we are no danger to you," she said aloud. "So why do you hide?" the trees did not answer her. "Coward," she hissed and turned back towards the house, Richter saw her coming and smiled. She waved to him and slowed her pace, watching as he headed back into the house. When he was out of sighed Maria grinned and span on her heal, her hand flew to her pocket to check the vegetable knife was still there and she ran.

She was at the forest edge in moments and kept running, least Richter realize she wasn't following him. She knew she was being incredibly stupid, but she couldn't help herself. She had to find him, but she had to do it fast and she had to do it smart. Once a good way away from the edge, she stopped and took a few calming breaths, she needed to think.

Where would a half-blood stay in this awful place? There were three different places she could think of that she hadn't already checked. The glade, the caves or the river; all of them were equally probable. The glade was a peaceful place, the only place in the woods that held grass and small foliage, Alucard might be there, it was a restful place and he seemed the type to appreciate such. But there was nothing in the way of food for him in such a place and it was open to the sunlight which no doubt he would not enjoy.

The caves provided shelter from sunlight and safety from predators, but they were large and maze-like, he could be anywhere in there and she had not brought any kind of light. So perhaps the river was a better place to begin. After all, he might not drink water but pretty much everything else did and even Alucard had to eat.

She shivered as the wind whipped through the trees, yes there was a chance that Alucard would visit the river but there was also a large chance that everything else would visit the river as well and she doubted that everything else would be as sweet-natured as her quarry. But lacking any other ideas at the moment and not knowing when she'd next be able to escape to the forest with Richter and Annette determined to stop her, she started walking towards the river.

She had been walking for a few minutes before she noticed the tracks. They were dog or wolf-like but very large, too large for a normal wolf. Maria reminded herself where she was and how unlikely it was for anything she considered normal to be living in these particular woods. She stopped and examined the tracks, she had seen their like before, when she had walked through the halls and gardens in Castlevania and she had a gut feeling that made her want to follow them. They were certainly distinct, with were one too many toes for a 'normal' wolf and to small to belong to a warg. They were deep, the creature was heavy, or carrying something heavy. The thought put Maria in mind of Alucard in his wolf form. She had only seen it twice and both times had been brief, but she had clearly seen the great beast was caring a sword. A heavy looking sword. She followed the tracks, they were moving towards the caves as she had suspected earlier, so she turned from the river and headed east.

She couldn't be certain if she was following the right tracks, all she was going on was a strange gut feeling. Twice she stopped and turned back towards the river, but each time she kept turning to the caves and following the tracks. Eventually the caves came into view, and she stopped. This was so foolish, she was going to get herself killed, but she had already come this far she couldn't turn back now. She couldn't help the little tantrum stamp she did in response to her own conflicted mind.

He dropped down behind her as she walked into the caves. He was silent, but that was what gave him away, the forest always made some kind of noise but when he decided to show himself that noise went away. She turned and smiled; his expression of pure befuddlement was endearing and instantly she knew she had made the right choice seeking him out.

"I've been looking for you," she said. He was just as she remembered him, he was as tall as his father, but he was softer in features and expression. She could clearly see his father in him, in the line of his nose and the shape of the mouth. But his eyes were different, larger, and the line of his jaw was softer than his fathers. His hair was a similar colour but Alucard's fell in waves and lose curls whereas Dracula's had been straight. She thought briefly that it may have been the curls and waves of his hair that helped soften him, to make his face kind and his father's hard and cruel.

For weeks she had waited to talk with him but now that he was stood here in front of her she ran out of words and simply smiled widely at him. Her silence and probably stupid expression seemed to make him uncomfortable and he fidgeted for a moment before realizing what he was doing and stopping. Maria giggled suddenly feeling the ridiculousness of the situation, her laughter made him take a step back and find his voice.

"Lady this is not the place for you," Alucard said.

"I go where I choose," Maria replied automatically, she was so used to arguing about this with Richter and Annett that the response was automatic.

"I don't doubt that," Alucard said. "But this place is dangerous, very dangerous, you are liable to be harmed walking in this forest."

"I know," Maria said. "But so are you."

"What?" he frowned again. Maria rolled her eyes, it seemed he was being purposefully dense, she had seen men do it when they didn't want to hear what a woman had to say. So, she sat down on a large stone and made herself comfortable, feeling perfectly safe.

"You are foolish," she began, "and I am here to tell you why."

"Very well," he said when she did not continue immediately.

"You live out here in this cold and damp and dangerous place when you must know that we would gladly have you stay with us and we are not more than a few yards away from you." Alucard sighed as she spoke. "The Belmont home has always been close to the forest."

"It is more dangerous for me out there than it is in here," he said quietly. "The monsters do hunt but most acknowledge me as something other than prey and I am for the most part left to my own devices. In the villages, however, I doubt this would be so."

"But the cold and the rain, they cannot be good for you," Maria said then realizing she sounded like a mother fussing she blushed. But the thought struck her and she smiled as she wondered if anyone had ever fussed over him before.

"They do not affect me as they would you," Alucard shrugged. "To be honest I hardly notice the ice in the winter or the rain."

"You're lying," Maria said firmly. Just because he was not completely human did not mean he was lacking in nerve endings, he could still feel the wind and the rain. He looked shocked at her outright statement and opened his mouth as if to say something but hesitated. Maria raised her eyebrows, daring him to challenge her.

"I am not," he said eventually, Maria laughed again at the absurdity of the conversation.

"I refuse to believe you would be more comfortable out here living in caves with monsters than you would be in a warm bed, with our family," she said stubbornly. She couldn't help but be frustrated as well as slightly amused that he was even arguing with her.

"Well your beliefs do not change the fact that my statement is true," Alucard grumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Come back with me," Maria said standing and reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her as she touched him, his expression was wary as if he was waiting for her gentle touch to turn violent. She could see his tension, that he was forcing himself to tolerate her touch. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so she moved her hand away and settled for looking pleadingly at him.

"It would not be right," Alucard breathed.

"It would be," Maria growled. "You are not the monster you seem to think you are."

"I am…" he started

"You are half theirs but your half ours as well," Maria interrupted.

"Not all would agree with you," Alucard said.

"I do not care whether they agree or not, Richter, Annette and I would welcome you. Please come back with me," she said. "I cannot leave you out here and sleep at night."

Alucard watched her as she spoke, silently at war within himself. He loathed to admit it but he was frightened to go with her, to the humans. He had suffered greatly at their hands and the fear he had felt as a child still resonated in him as a man. But he couldn't help himself from wanting to go with her, she was beautiful and strong, and he was causing her hurt by refusing her. He sighed himself and nodded, he would not hurt her if it could be avoided, and after all, he was a grown man he should be able to face his fears; he would do this for her.

"I will come with you," he said at last. "But I make no promise that I will stay."

 **End Chapter Two**

Thank you for reading, please review, I'd love to hear what you think of the fic.

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates as well as weekly blogs check out katiemariewriter . co . uk


	3. Chapter 3

**Persecution**

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami, not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter: 3 of 4

Setting: Post SOTN.

 _Italics = thoughts and flashbacks_

 **Chapter Three**

"Richter," Annette called.

"No," Richter mumbled from the bedroom. "Too early for Richter."

"The roof is still leaking," Annette said, standing over the bed her husband still slept in.

"You're imagining things," Richter said, his voice muffled by his pillow. "I fixed it yesterday."

"She's not, Richter." Maria said sticking her head around the door. "There is a big puddle in the kitchen, Alucard's looking for the mop."

"It's in the cupboard by the washroom," Annette called out into the kitchen. Richter groaned and threw an arm over his eyes.

"Can I at least get dressed before you shove me out onto the roof again," Richter said.

"Alright," Annette smirked. "But only because it's raining, and I don't want you catching your death."

"Your very kind, love," Richter said. Annette and Maria left Richter to dress and walked out into the kitchen where the large puddle had been cleaned away and a bucket sat in its place collecting water.

"Thank you," Annette said smiling at Alucard who had sat at the table.

"My mother had a small cottage in the forest, she had a similar problem with rain. We found that oilskins from the mermen worked well."

"What?" Maria made a disgusted face. "Skins?"

"Yes," Alucard nodded. "The mermen shed their skins every year as they grow, they're very water repellent as I'm sure you can imagine. Fath … We layered them over the roof and it didn't need repairs after that."

"Hard to imagine your father fixing roofs," Annette offered a small smile and turned to the cooker. "Maria, can you get the eggs?"

"Got them already," Maria put the small container of eggs on the side. "Best-Girl hasn't laid any for a few days now."

"She's getting old, poor thing," Annette said.

"She'll be lunch soon," Richer said heading through the kitchen to sit at the table.

"No, she won't!" Annette snapped. "Not Best-girl."

"Annette, I told you not to name them," Richter said.

"I haven't named the others," Annette said. "You're not eating Best-girl." Richter sighed loudly.

"You're a bad farmer."

"I'm an excellent farmers wife," Annette said. "No go out and fix the roof."

"Breakfast," Richter said doing his best to look utterly devastated.

"You'd best hurry then," Annette said firmly. "Or it'll be cold when you come back." Richter looked at his wife for a long moment before relenting. Alucard stood with him, silently offering help. "Oh no, you don't." Annette snapped "You sit down." Alucard sat.

"It would go faster with …" he managed.

"I don't care, he threatened Best-girl, he can go and do this himself," Annette said firmly.

"So cruel," Richter said heading outside.

"It is raining," Maria said after a moment. "The buckets almost full already." Annette stared at her sister for a moment before relenting.

"Fine," she said facing Alucard. "You can help him, but make sure he knows I'm still mad."

"Very well, my lady," Alucard stood, dipped his head in a miniature bow and left the kitchen.

"He's still bowing," Annette said.

"I think it's cute, how many farmers wives can say they've had princes bow to them," Maria said.

"He's doing it because he's awkward still," Annette said.

"He's doing better," Maria said. "That was just a tiny bow."

"He still won't talk about his family, not really. He's expecting us to panic and set on him I can tell," Annette said.

"He's getting better," Maria said. "He just needs time to realize that he's safe here. Come on can you imagine him talking about using monster skins to weatherproof a roof last week?"

"No," Annette laughed. "The idea of his father scrambling about on a cottage roof is funny though."

"I know," Maria laughed. "I bet he was terrible at it."

"Probably," Annette said. "Would you mind keeping an eye on them? I don't want the hole getting bigger." Maria nodded and grabbing her coat headed out into the garden. She spotted Alucard standing by the house near where the hole was and watching Richter as he lugged the ladder and materials over to the house.

"What are you doing?" Alucard said softly, Richter gave him a long-suffering look.

"Getting the ladder," Richter muttered, "fix the hole, usually get hurt or wet and sick."

"You need a ladder?" Alucard said. "I've seen you jump that high before."

"Not with all the gear I need to fix things," Richter said. "Also, adrenaline helps, I can do lots of things when fighting that I can't do normally." Maria watched as Alucard seemed to consider this, then turning and facing the house leaped vertically upwards with as much effort as it took her to step over a crack in the cobbles. Maria watched dumbfounded as he walked around on the roof tiles with the confidence of a cat. She lost sight of him as he moved towards the back of the house.

"I found it," he called after a moment. "It's quite small, we should be able to cover it." Alucard's head peered over the edge of the tiles. "If you have something to cover it with."

"How did you get up there?" Richter shouted.

"He jumped," Maria laughed, "just bounced on up." She pulled the tarp from under Richter's arm and held it up to Alucard. His booted feet hit the grass with a muffled thump, he took the tarp from her and nails when Richter offered them. Maria and Richter watched as he bounded back up to the roof.

"You forgot the hammer," Richter called. There was the sound of tarp ripping and nails being pressed into the wood supporting the tiles. Then he was back, handing the left-over tarp back to Richter and looking a little smug at the impressed looks on their faces.

"It should hold for the season, but you will want to check it when the summer comes, merman skin would be better." He still looked smug, "also I have never done such a thing before there are bound to be mistakes."

"Um ...thank you," Richter said after a moment, Alucard smiled and nodded. Maria was practically bouncing. She had been so worried he wouldn't be able to find his place here, that he would deliberately alienate himself, but it seemed he was making an effort to not only live here as a guest but to become a proper member of the smallholding, working towards making life better for all of them.

She was starting to believe that they could have a life together.

"Did you fix the roof already?" Annette asked when they entered the kitchen.

"Yup," Maria was still beaming, she reached across and brushed rain from Alucard's shoulder. "We managed easily." Annette nodded and went back to her cooking. Maria smiled wider at the smell of bacon and moved to help her sister in law.

"How are the eggs?" she asked.

"Just a few more minutes," Annette said. "I've made a start on dinner as well if you're bored you could chop the vegetables."

"Come," Richter nudged Alucard to the table. "Almost time for breakfast." The two men sat, Richter lifted the pitcher of warm ale and poured two glasses. Alucard glared at the cup before turning his attention to Maria who was frying bacon.

"Why do you use oil?" he asked. Maria smiled, apparently, Alucard had always enjoyed solid food but had never eaten it cooked before, the meat was eaten raw and vegetables were avoided altogether. She was enjoying educating him about the benefits of cooked meat and stewed vegetables, although getting him to eat carrots had been a debate. His constant curiosity was endearing.

"We use oil, so the meat won't dry out," Maria smiled and lifted and onion and a knife, dropping it in front of him she grinned.

"Should have kept quiet friend," Richter snickered sipping his ale. Maria smiled recalling last night's dinner. It was the first time she heard him laugh when the stew she was cooking all but exploded after he left the lid covering the pot on for far too long. They were both covered in gravy and Maria had diced carrots in her hair. She had not been amused; it was dangerous to waste food. But she revised her opinion when he started to chuckle. She decided that she would get him to help in the kitchen more when he outright started to roar with laughter when he noticed the carrots in her hair.

"Chop," Maria ordered. Alucard lifted the knife and sliced into the onion tentatively while Richter continued to snicker. He flinched as the smell of the onion made it to his nose.

"It smells," Alucard muttered. "Wow, it really smells."

"Hurry up and slice it thin, once we've had breakfast and got this prepared we can go into the village." Maria returned to the bacon and took it off the heat.

"The village?" Richter raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that would be wise," Alucard muttered.

"Yes," Annette said. "We need supplies, the rainy season is almost over and we're running low. We need to prepare for the snow." Annette took the pot off the heat and turned to face them. "We've got enough money spare that we could spend some time in the tavern,"

"Sold," Richter laughed.

"Ale tastes of old cloth," Alucard muttered. "I don't think it is a wise idea for me to accompany you."

"Why not?" Maria said, her tone making the half-blood smile a little. She liked it when he smiled and apparently, he found her occasional child-like tendencies amusing. She had been behaving more and more juvenile since he had come to them. Annette had said that she would drive him mad within a week behaving as such, but so far that hadn't happened.

"It would be a needless risk," Alucard explained. "You may look at me and see a creature that is half yours but believe me when I say that you are the exception."

"You can't spend the rest of your life on the smallholding," Maria grumbled, Alucard rolled his eyes. "I promise that when you come the moment we see any kind of suspicious behavior we will leave."

"It's not good enough, they will come looking once they know I am here," Alucard said, Maria flinched a little at the growl in his voice. But more than fear it invoked anger in her, how dare he assume they could not keep him safe. Fortunately, Annette beat her to the punch.

"No, they won't," Annette said firmly. "This isn't a discussion, we need you to come."

"She's right," Richter smiled. "We'll need another pair of hands if we're going to get all the supplies in one go. We need your help."

"Thank you, Richter," Maria looked smug, Alucard frowned. He knew that Richter was simply saying that to gain favor with his wife and Maria, but it was difficult to refuse the man who had taken him into his home.

"But it might be ... unwise to go as you are now," Richter said slowly as if worried he would offend. Alucard simply looked puzzled. "You'll need a change of clothes; we don't get many lords around here."

"I am no Lord," Alucard said.

"True, you are a prince," Richter looked uncomfortable. Annette sighed.

"Your clothes cost more than most houses," she said straightforwardly. "People will notice that."

"As I have said," Alucard began but was cut off.

"Not another word!" Maria growled, Richter looked impressed when Alucard felt silent as she ordered. "People would notice the clothes and we would get robbed. Now stop looking for excuses and go get changed. Richter can lend you something I'm sure." she grinned as she was obeyed.

"I'm never getting my breakfast, am I?" Richter muttered as he followed Alucard out of the kitchen.

"Well done," Annette said when Alucard and Richter were out of earshot. "You sounded almost as scary as mother."

"Don't mess with me," Maria laughed, then sniffed at the sudden and overpowering smell of burning. "The eggs!"

 **End Chapter Three**

Thank you for reading, please review, I'd love to hear what you think of the fic.

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates as well as weekly blogs check out katiemariewriter . co . uk


	4. Chapter 4

**Persecution**

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami, not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter: 4 of 4

Setting: Post SOTN.

 _Italics = thoughts and flashbacks_

 **Chapter Four**

The first time Alucard had been convinced to remove his cloak and jacket had been an amusing affair. Annette had insisted he remove the cloak in the house, that there was no need for him to keep it on, it was rude. He had removed it quickly at the accusation of rudeness, which Maria found amusing. With his cloak hanging in the hallways his coat was fully revealed and Annette's eyes had lit up, she had proceeded to stare rapturously at him. It took Maria a moment to realize it was the coat and not the man she was staring at. Annette, like many, had a fondness for pretty things, embroidery was a favorite of hers and Alucard's coat had more embroidery than Maria had ever seen on a man's garment before. Alucard had been noticeably uncomfortable under her gaze and Maria had told him to remove the coat and let her see it. He had done so, causing Annette to almost snatch it off him and left him in his shirt alone.

Seeing him without the cloak and coat had changed him in Maria's eyes, he looked much smaller without it, thin and young. He looked vulnerable sitting in the living room, dwarfed by Richter who was sitting next to him. After a short time, he recovered some of his poise and the look of youth and vulnerability faded a little. But Maria didn't forget it.

He looked that way again now, heading out to the village with them dressed in some of Richter's clothes. Richter was a lot broader than Alucard, so the shirt and coat he had borrowed swamped him across the shoulders. But Alucard was taller by at least an inch or two, so the trousers swung at his ankles. He had pulled his hair back and had somehow managed to fit it up into a hat, leaving only a few wisps free.

"You probably don't need the hat," Maria said as they climbed into the cart and Richter took the reins.

"It's raining," Annette reminded her from under her own hooded cloak. Alucard snorted quietly.

"My differences to you might be subtle but for a village that lives in the shadow of monsters they are recognizable, I do not want people looking at me too closely. The hat helps," Alucard said.

"You're worrying too much," Maria said.

"No, I'm not," Alucard spoke softly.

"Unless you start yelling about eating people no one is going to notice anything," Annette said. "So try and control your impulses and you'll be fine."

"I appreciate that you are trying to make light of this in an attempt to ease my concern," Alucard said. "But I do have some experience with this, people are more observant than you are giving them credit for."

"Balan, the tavern keeper in the village, didn't notice his wife was pregnant until she was nearly ready to birth the child," Annette said. "Least to say he was surprised and confused as she had not lain with him for some time." Maria snorted.

"Be that as it may it only takes one person to whisper, one to point and the whole village will be in arms. Things like this happen insidiously, and very quickly."

"You're being silly," Maria said.

"I've seen it happen," Alucard said. "I've had to run from more than one village."

"What?" Annette said.

"Some of the creatures in the Castle can make themselves look human," Alucard said looking down, not meeting the eyes of the women. "When I was young I was afraid of groups of people, I had a very bad experience in my youth and it left a mark. Dalca tried to break me of this fear by taking me to a village, we were there for perhaps an hour before we were discovered, we had to run. I made it back to the Castle Dalca did not." No one said anything for a few long moments. "I am not being foolish when I say that what we are doing carries a very real danger."

"People watch strangers sometimes," Maria said quietly. "Perhaps they saw you and …"

"Dalca," Alucard said.

"You and Dalca and wondered who you were, they might have just been afraid of strangers." Maria reached out to take his hand. "But we are known in this village, we are not strangers, it will be safe."

"My mother wasn't a stranger in her village either," Alucard said. No one could answer that, they knew the story of Dracula's wife who had burned. There wasn't anything they could say. They rode in an uncomfortable silence for a time until Richter broke it.

"Annette, please tell me you brought the list?"

"Yes, Richter, despite asking you to pick it up, I spotted it in the kitchen on the way out," Annette smiled.

"Phew," Richter glanced back at Alucard. "That would have been a wasted trip, we might have had to just go to the tavern and do the shopping another day."

"Richter stop being an ass," Maria leaned forward to push her brother in law. "I don't know why you hate shopping so much."

"It's unbelievably boring," Richter said.

"Only because you refuse to contribute and leave all the decisions to me!" Annette snapped.

"What do we need?" Alucard said.

"What don't we need," Annette said, Richter groaned. "I told you to bring the cart for a reason, Richter." Richter and Annette dissolved into good-natured bickering and Maria moved to sit next to Alucard. She took his hand again.

"They fight a lot," Alucard said softly.

"It's not real," Maria said. "It's more like a game."

"I noticed," Alucard snorted.

"You know if you're really afraid we can go for a walk away from the village, Richter and Annette can probably manage. I won't force you to do this," she tightened her grip on him when he tried to pull his hand free.

"I'm not afraid," he said firmly. Maria raised an eyebrow. "I'm not. Children are afraid, I am simply aware of how dangerous this is, not just for me but for all of you."

"It's ok to be afraid," Maria said. "I'll protect you."

"You will never understand how dangerous this is until it's too late," Alucard muttered. The cart passed an old couple heading towards the village.

"That was close," Maria said. "They looked really vicious!" Alucard blinked slowly at her, Maria fought to keep a straight face and failed when he smiled.

"You're an idiot," he said as the cart pulled into the village and Richter steered it towards the tavern. He slowed the horse and spoke to a young man about feeding and watering. Maria jumped down from the cart.

"I am not an idiot," she grinned. "I am courageous and wonderous."

"You can be more than one thing," Alucard said following her. He looked out at the village square, it was clearly a market day or something similar for the small square was packed with people rushing about as if the day was not long enough to get everything done. Maria joined them quickly and dragged Alucard along with her.

"We'll meet you in a little while," Maria called back to Annette.

"Make sure you do!" Annette called back. "Don't you dare leave me to get everything again."

Maria headed straight to a seller standing behind a table full of clothing. Alucard stayed close behind her, she glanced over the wears for a moment before noticing he was standing very close to her. She didn't say anything, but smiled to herself, pleased that being close to her made him feel a little safer at least. She let out a small purr of contentment and started picking out items. Alucard frowned at her when he took his eyes away from the crowd and noticed that everything she picked up was for a male.

"My Lady?" he said and Maria laughed.

"Well at the moment you have one outfit of your own, you can't live in Richter's old clothes you look ridiculous." She made another contented sound when she spotted another merchant selling fabric and paid for the items she had picked up and all but ran to the other seller. She riffled through the fabric and made small sounds that made Alucard smile.

"What are you doing?" he asked after a few moments of indulging in the pleasant sounds.

"Oh, how stupid of me," Maria rolled her eyes at herself. "What color do you like?"

"What?" Alucard was well and truly confused.

"Well the winter is almost here and Annette was talking about making a coat for Richter, as he ruined his old one so I thought, I mean if you'd rather I didn't then I would understand, I've never done one before." Maria felt herself blush as she babbled.

"Forgive me, but you've lost me," Alucard said glancing back at the crowd to check if he was getting any undue attention.

"A coat, I was offering to make you one," Maria mumbled, the words pulling Alucard's attention back to her.

"Oh," he said, Maria glanced up at his face.

"You'd rather I didn't?" she said quietly, trying to ignore the disappointment curling in her stomach.

"What? No," Alucard said. "Forgive me, I wasn't refusing, I was surprised. That would be very kind of you."

"You don't have to say yes just to be nice," Maria said. "I mean I would understand if you didn't, I mean it probably won't work, I've never been much of a seamstress, but I could..."

"I think the only person who had ever made me anything before was my mother. I'm touched that you want to go to the effort of making something for me," Alucard said.

"Good answer," the fabric seller said. Maria smiled.

"I like green," Alucard said. Maria was silent for a few moments before smiling widely and turning back to the merchant and asking for her range of greens.

The remaining afternoon passed quickly. Maria purchased an excessive amount of green fabric, in case of mistakes before Annette arrived to drag them around the market. Alucard and Richter quietly submitted to the laborious task of assisting Annette and Maria with purchasing supplies for the colder months. Both men weighted down with the purchases followed the two women back to the cart.

"Beer," Richter said from behind the pile of supplies he was carrying.

"I suppose I did promise," Annette smiled. "and I do rather fancy one myself."

"Shopping is thirsty work," Maria nodded. Alucard stayed quiet, a feeling of dread building in him as they entered the tavern, he nodded silently when Richter tried to force foul smelling beer onto him and quietly watched the other patrons.

"Something feels off," Maria said after Richter went to the bar for his fourth pint.

"You are perceptive," Alucard said. "Yes, this was a bad idea."

"Are you being foolish again," Annette said frowning at Alucard.

"There is a man at the bar, no don't look," he said. "I've spotted him a few times today, he's been watching us since we came in. The people around him have started watching us as well."

"It's not a crime to look," Annette said. "Surely you must be used to people looking at you?"

"Annette," Maria said reaching for her sister when she lunged forwards and snatched the hat Alucard had stubbornly refused to take off. She grinned triumphantly and Alucard looked mortified as his hair fell loose over his shoulders. Maria had never thought about it before, but it was an unusual shade of blonde, paler than anything she had seen on a human, it extenuated his complexion and made his eyes stand out bright gold. For the first time, Maria understood why he had hidden it.

"He's got to know what he looks like," Annette smiled. "I imagine women look at him and when women look and smile, other men will not always be happy." She looked at Alucard. "I bet you're used to men glaring at you."

"Oh my god Annette, please stop," Maria felt herself burning with embarrassment. "This is why I don't let you drink."

"Maria?" Richter frowned at his sister in law as he returned.

"Your wife's drunk," Maria said.

"I am not drunk," Annette said. "I'm just being honest, not everyone who glares at you is thinking 'monster' most are probably thinking 'shit my wife's going to leave me,'" Richter roared with laughter turning several heads in the tavern.

"Stop buying her drinks," Maria said when he stopped. "Ever again." She turned to Alucard, "the men you spotted are known cowards, the type that will glare and talk big but when it comes to action they will never make the first move."

"They don't have to," Alucard said. "They just have to talk, someone else will make a move for them." The tension in the small tavern was increasing, Maria could feel it crackle across her skin. She could feel the eyes on them and she wondered for a long moment how she had ever looked at Alucard and not seen how alien he looked. Tall, pale and beautiful, he was a man made of marble, how had she not seen that before. Even ill-fitting clothing couldn't hide that he was something other. His worry about coming to the village didn't feel so foolish now, not with the eyes on them and the tension growing. Maria took his hand and held on tightly.

"We should go," she said, Alucard nodded.

"It might already be too late, but yes we should."

"Who's your friend, Belmont?" a voice snapped Maria's attention away from Alucard. She glared at the man who had spoken, it was Abel, the local butcher. His voice was hard, not something the big man was usually known for.

"My name is Adrian," Alucard said before Richter could answer. "Just visiting." Abel frowned harder.

"You sure about that?" he said. Maria noticed several others standing behind him. Alucard said nothing and kept his head down, hiding behind his hair.

"Abel!" Richter grinned, Maria watched as her brother in law started acting far drunker than she knew him to be, slapping the butcher on the back and laughing loudly. "My friend, how are you, haven't seen you in an age, hows the wife?"

"Afraid," Abel said not taking his eyes off Alucard. "Your friend here seems to be making everyone nervous."

"He's alright," Richter slurred. "Bit on the shy side, but once you get to know him he's harmless."

"Don't look harmless," a voice called from behind Abel. "Looks strange."

"Strange isn't safe here," Abel said. "Not with the monsters in the woods. Strange is dangerous."

Maria didn't see who threw the bottle, she saw Alucard's hand inches away from her face holding onto a large brown bottle that would have hit her. He had moved fast enough that his motion left a momentary blur behind him, she had seen him move that fast before, in the castle. No human could move at that speed. Everyone was silent for a long moment.

"Thought as much," Abel said, and with that said the tavern erupted.

Maria felt frozen and watched as the crowd lunged forward, Richter stood up tall, he always seemed taller when he was angered. She watched as Alucard rose to his feet but turned away from the men now bellowing for his blood and looked at her.

"This was a bad idea," his voice was quiet and difficult to hear over the sudden sound. "I am sorry." He turned and fled, leaping clear over the crowd and landing in the doorway. She watched as he paused for a moment and snarled at the men, all teeth, and bright eyes. She wondered what he was doing, she'd never seen him do that. She felt Annette take her hand.

"Fools," he snarled at the men who had frozen when he had leaped. "I almost had him, just a little while longer and I would have slain the Belmont." Maria felt her stomach tense as she realized what he was doing. He should be running but he was giving a speech, a speech about how he had come to the Belmont's in the guise of friendship with the intent of killing the family in revenge for tearing down the castle, but the quick wit and sharp eyes of the village had saved the illustrious family. It made Maria feel sick, he was protecting them, acting the monster to stop the village turning on Richter and his family.

"You underestimated us," Abel said. "and you'll die for your mistake." The tavern patrons moved forward, farm tools and weapons were pulled from walls as they did so. But Alucard was already gone. Maria sat with Richter and Annette is the suddenly empty tavern.

"I am so sorry," Annette said as they stood and headed to the door.

"It wasn't your fault love," Richter put his arm around his wife.

"I was being stupid," Annette was sobbing as they got into the cart. "What if they catch him, it'll be my fault."

"He's fast," Richter said softly. "and he can fly, they won't catch him."

"Maria, I'm so sorry," Annette continued.

"Richter's right Annette," Maria said softly. "It wasn't your fault, he said this would happen, we all should have listened."

"He might go back to the small holding," Richter said. "he'll lead the mob away and double back, you wait and see, he'll be there waiting for us."

"I can apologize to him directly," Annette sniffed.

"He'll tell you it wasn't your fault as well," Maria said, swallowing the lump in her throat. Alucard wouldn't go back to the small holding, she'd seen his face when he'd apologized to her, he was running for good. He wouldn't be back, he had always said he felt safe in the forest that would be where he had gone. So, when the cart pulled up to the house Maria was not surprised to see that the house was empty. Instead, she bolted inside and grabbed a warmer coat and a few weapons before racing past Richter and the still weeping Annette to the forest.

She found him where she had before, only this time he looked dejected, not confused and she couldn't help going to him and wrapping arms around his shoulders whispering apology after apology into his hair. It was her fault, she had pulled him from this place, this place that was cold and wet but also safer for him than anywhere else. She had wanted him to come with her, to want to come with her but all she had done was risk the lives of everyone she loved.

"I cannot go back," he said after a few moments of her whispers, she couldn't help the tears that fell.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for that to happen," she said. He reached forward and ran his fingers across her cheek.

"But I knew it would, it was just a matter of time," Alucard sighed, Maria shook her head. "You should go back to them," Alucard said so quietly she almost didn't hear. Maria said nothing simply shook her head, pressing her face into his hair.

"I'm staying here," she said after a few minutes of silence during which his hand had come to rest on one of her arms.

"You can't, it's too dangerous." Maria gave him a firm look despite her tears. "I don't mean from the creatures out here, I know you can fight. I mean from the elements, from the lack of food, the toxic plants and a whole host of other dangers too numerous to name."

"I can take care of myself," Maria said. "You can't stop me."

"I could," Alucard said, his voice low. Maria choked a little on his words but clung tighter, "I could stop you so very easily." Maria flinched feeling his grip on her arm grow tighter and push her backward, away from him. She did not go easily and for a few moments, she thought he might actually break her arm to make her let go of him. His eyes had changed, they burned bright gold as they had in the tavern, and his lip curled in an animalistic snarl. He was trying to frighten her. Maria slapped him.

"Stop that," she snapped. "You don't frighten me you fool." She was a little surprised when he laughed.

"You really are an idiot," he pulled her close to him again.

"We'll have to move," Maria said softly, he said nothing. "You're right, I can't live in a forest. We'll go somewhere else, Richter will help us. We can build a home away from people, somewhere safe."

"You're being foolish," Alucard said but he didn't let go of her.

"There's always work for bounty hunters," Maria said. "You can hunt the beasts, Richter can claim the bounties for you."

"You've given this some thought?" Alucard looked at her. Maria nodded.

"We can travel if you like, we don't have to stay in one place. Or we can, we could have a little garden, I can grow all sorts, I'm better at it than Richter."

"I can give you a family," his voice cracked when he spoke.

"I don't care," she said.

"You don't care now, but you might later," he said.

"Shut up," she said firmly pulling back from him so she could meet his eyes. "I know my own mind, I know what I want."

"You want to give up the chance for a normal life, the chance for a family, children," he said.

"Annette is planning a large family," Maria smiled. "If I want children I can steal one of hers." He laughed at her again.

"You've really given this a lot of thought," he said pulling her close again and resting his chin on her head.

"I have everything planned out," she said. "You cannot win this argument."

"I don't think I have won an argument with you yet," he said. "I'm beginning to suspect I never will."

"Good," Maria said. "It is good that you have learned this early on, saves time later. Oh, and don't mention the lots of children to Richter yet, I don't think he has realized how many Annette is planning."

"I wouldn't want to frighten him," Alucard smiled.

 **40 years later**

"And he never won an argument ever," Maria finished her story.

"I thought he won the one about the mermen skin," Annette said. "You thought it smelled too bad to put it on your roof yet here you are with a non-leaking roof."

"I let him have that one," Maria said. "I had to let him win one argument in 30 years."

"When I get married my husband won't win any arguments either," Annette's eldest granddaughter sighed. "Because I will be the winner." The three other granddaughters behind her all nodded.

"I'm never getting married," Annette's only grandson snapped.

"You say that now," Richter said. "But you wait, talk to your father he'll say the same thing."

"But grandfather," the boy began but was interrupted when a large amount of smoke suddenly billowed from the kitchen.

"Better go check on him," Annette laughed.

"What's happened now?" Maria sighed. She got up, back creaking and elbows hurting and walked steadily to the kitchen. Once in the doorway, she could hear a steady flow of cursing in an ancient tongue and she smiled.

"You can stop smiling," he called to her.

"You made the fire too big again didn't you?" Maria called back entering the kitchen, small children following.

"No," the voice in the smoke muttered, Maria laughed. He could be so petulant at times, and it was almost cute.

"Oh well, we still have the cold meat in the icebox," she said. "We can have that instead." There were more mumblings from the smoke before a figure emerged. Maria, Annette, and Richter had all aged in the last 30 years. Their skin was wrinkled, their hair was silver and their joints were swollen and sore. Alucard, however, had not changed at all, and he was still terrible at cooking.

 **End**

Thank you for reading, please review, I'd love to hear what you think of the fic.

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates, as well as weekly blogs, check out katiemariewriter . co . uk


End file.
